


Alpha Kids

by planetundersiege



Series: Roxy Week 2018 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha kids - Freeform, Earth C, Flying, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Roxy - Freeform, Roxy week, Roxyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy week 2018: Day 4: Alpha kids.Roxy and the alpha kids have a special bond.





	Alpha Kids

”Guys!”, Roxy shouted, waving her hand through the crowded streets of New Earth’s human capital. “I’m over here!”.

To make them notice her even better, she jumped off the ground and carefully began to hover over the large amount of people going on about their daily lives. A normal person would freak if someone began to fly beside them, but this planet was way out of the ordinary, and everyone knew about the creators. Here seeing flying humans was normal, atleast when you were near the homes of the creators.

“Hey Roxy”, Jane shouted, and joined her. She gave her close friend a hug while in mid air, and soon Dirk and Jake joined the massive hug. “What’s up”.

“We’re up”.

“Damn you guys and your puns”, Dirk said. “I’m glad to meet you all though, it’s been a while since we all were able to do something together, who knew being a god would be this stressful”.

“Yeah, I’ve looked forward to this as well, let’s have fun”, Jake said and Jane nodded.

“Just like old times”.

Roxy smiled at all of them. They’d been through so much, changed so much, but still, some things never changed, like deep friendships. You really grew closer when you played a game that doomed your entire world and literally had to fight your your survival each and every day. The price had been amazing though, and all of the friends thought it was worth it.

“Let’s go bowling first! Then go and prank some people with our powers, and then play video games!”.

“Sure”.

“Sounds good to me”.

“I’m in”.

Roxy gave each of them another hug, and so, the four young adults flew away towards the nearest bowling hall for a fun afternoon of mischief and bonding moments. Yes, she hoped time never would change.

She loved her three best friends.


End file.
